


My Cherry Pie

by Levi_Rivaille933012



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean/Castiel - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, High School AU, Little Sabriel, M/M, deanxcastiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_Rivaille933012/pseuds/Levi_Rivaille933012
Summary: After his mother's death during a fire, Sam, Dean, and their father move to a new neighborhood. At four years of age Dean and Cas become friends and grow up together. They ask each other for advice on relationships and help each other through everything.High school starts at last and the two boys are extremely happy to finally begin and find out if their stupid dreams of what it'll be like will be true. Once they walk in they are separated and have new friends.Even though their friends hate each other, they stay as close as they ever have and things start happening. But what?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClarySade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarySade/gifts).



(Dean's POV)

 

"This... is our new house." my father said as we pulled into the driveway. As soon as the car stopped I jumped out, glad to finally stretch my legs. Unbuckling my brother Sam, he chuckled as he saw me running around trying to make my legs feel usable again.

"When your done running around like a crazy person... can you help me with getting the bags out of the car?" he asked. I smiled wider and nodded. Sam started laughing and I couldn't help but laugh along with him despite what had happened.

I made my way over to the car and began hauling things out. As I was turning towards the house I saw a young boy with bright blue eyes. He was half hidden by the fence. I smiled and waved but he quickly ducked behind it. I shrugged, I was going to talk to him later but for now I needed to finish unloading the car with my father.

At last I sighed as I sat against the front wall. I closed my eyes and breathed in the fresh air. Not the stale air of the car or the burning ashes of a fire. I quickly opened my eyes, trying to push those thoughts away. I didn't want to think about what had happened.

I got up and paced around the yard, trying to figure out what to do because if I was thinking about that then I wouldn't think about what happened and I wouldn't break down. I couldn't break down right now. My dad needed me.

"Why are you pacing?" a voice asked. I turned to find the boy from earlier, standing a little ways away.

"Trying to figure out what to do."

"Well do... do you want some help?" he asked shyly. I smiled and beckoned him over.

"What's your name?" I asked kindly as we sat on the grass by the fence.

"Castiel but you can call me Cas."

"I'm Dean." I said sticking out my hand. He grabbed it and shook it before staring at me. "Do I have something on my face?" I asked.

"No... I just... I've never seen another boy around here before. Are you my age?"

"I'm four. What about you?" He nodded in reply. "You really haven't seen another boy here before." He shook his head.

"Why did you guys move here?" He asked. 

_I woke up screaming. It was so hot and my clothes stuck to my chest. I ran upstairs because I knew that's where my parents would be. Red light glared at me from Sammy's room and red lights flickered in and out of existence before my eyes._

_My father ran out carrying Sam, yelling at me. Yelling. Yelling at me to run. I stared as he turn back to the room. Then I turned and ran outside. I watched in fear as the beautiful flames licked the room and I continued to watch as it exploded out of the house._

_I was horrified. Where was my father? I was frozen in terror as I thought I lost both of my parents. The smoke burned my throat and breathing was hard but I couldn't cough. The cold night bit at my back which was a complete contrast to the burning heat threatening to melt me in front of me._

_My dad ran out the front door, coughing as he did so. He stumbled towards me and Sammy, wrapping us in a hug as we watched the flames finish devouring our house._

I was crying and I knew I was but it was so hard to hold it in. I tried not to think about what had happened but it still hurt so much. Cas pulled me into a hug and let me cry into his shoulder. I knew then that we would be great friends.

I needed this. I needed someone who would be there for me and I was so happy that I had him here. I cried until I had  no more tears left. I looked up at Cas and saw him smile sadly as if he understood that something bad had happened.

"Thank you." I said quietly. I laughed a little two when he looked surprised.

"For what?"

"For helping me. It was hard because my mom just died but... I needed this so thank you." I said quitely again.

"Of course. Do you wanna take your mind off of it?" I nodded slowly before he smiled and got up reaching out a hand to pull me to my feet. "Tag." He smiled before running the other direction leaving me to chase after him.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The light was blinding, even with my eyes closed. I yawned and stretched as my eyes fluttered open. Something squirmed in my lap and I looked down to find Cas bundled in a blanket in my lap. His hand was fisted in my shirt and his face pressed into my chest.

I smiled as he shivered and scooted in closer. "Dean..." he mumbled and I smiled even wider. Butterflies flitted around my stomach and I felt different for some odd reason. He wriggled around again and shivers shot up my spine but I decided to ignore it.

Cas twitched again and groaned. I wonder what he was dreaming about. He started murmuring faster and faster and I knew that something was obviously wrong. He rolled over and tears streaked his face. 

"Cas." I whispered as I shook him awake. He groaned and his llong eyelashes fluttered open. He smiled lazily up at me. "Good morning sleepyhead." I mumbled.

"Good morning Dean." he said still smiling. He shuffled around and I winced, realizing that my foot had fallen asleep. "Oh does this hurt?" he asked. I nodded. His smile turned more sinister and he wriggled around.

"Cas." I warned. 

"What?" he looked up at me innocently through those long lashes of his.

"If you don't stop you know what's going to happen."

"Stop... this?" he asked wriggling around again. Pain shot up my leg but we both started laughing. I decided to ignore the pain and I started tickling him. He laughed and fell off the couch, dragging me down with him.

I continued tickling him as he wrestled with me. I don't know how he did it but he managed to get me on the floor. He sat on top of me and continued to wrestle but he kept wriggling and that different feeling settled in my stomach again.

I stopped laughing, stopped moving actually. I didn't know why this was making me feel so different but it felt odd.

"Cas... stop moving." I said going rigid. Any movements and he might notice. Cas just raised and eyebrow as he continued wriggling around like he was. Then suddenly his laughter stopped as well. He was staring straight at me.

I had told him a while ago that I was bi but I didn't know that he would ever make me feel that way. He told me that he was okay with it but neither of us thought that this would happen. Perhaps it wasn't him that was making me feel this way but the way he was sitting on me... and where.

I could tell by the look on his face that he knew something was going on based off of my face. He stared at me contemplating why I had asked him to stop. Finally he decided he was going to wriggle around some more.

I knew he was just poking fun but I hadn't moved... not that I could anyway. He continued looking at me and then he made a move that caused me to wince in pain and he paused there. It had hurt so much and he had noticed. 

He finally got off and I sighed in relief. "What was that all about?" he asked quietly.

"Um... think about where you were sitting and who I like."

He thought for a good while. "Wow... um... I didn't think you thought of me like that."

"I don't think it was necessarily you that made me like that as much as it was that you sat on my groin." Cas groaned. I felt bad that I ruined the fun. "Sorry I ruined it." 

"You didn't... hey wanna play a board game?" I nodded and went to the game closet. I picked out quite aa few games and walked back to the table. 

"So I have Clue, Sorry, Life, Scrabble, Monopoly, Headbandz, and a deck of cards." I said. I loved playing Clue but I knew it was going to be way to easy to play it with only two people. "Which game do you want to play?"

Sam ran into the bedroom about two seconds later and stole the deck of cards. "Aside from that one obviously." 

Sam started screaming as he ran around the house. He was only eleven right now and Cas's brother Gabriel was over right now and they were playing with the cards. "DEAN! CASTIEL! BREAKFAST!" my father yelled.

Cas and I bolted down the stairs to breakfast. Heaping piles of bacon on a plate. One had a little bit more bacon on it than anyone else's. Cas and I fought for the plate and my dad just chuckled as he watched us fight over it. In the end Cas sat on my lap and I stared at him... I don't think he realized he was doing it again.

He turned his face towards mine and stared at me as well. I didn't think I was seeing it correctly but I thought he was blushing. My dad cleared his throat and the two of us jumped. I conceded in giving him my bacon plate. I wasn't as hungry as before. I moved over and took his plate. My dad gave me a meaningful look as if to say he knew what was going on.

I rolled my eyes and finished my breakfast. Once I was done I waited for Cas before we headed back upstairs. Cas looked at me shyly as if we got the stuff out. "Okay do you know what game you want to play?"

"Hey I heard you two would be a cute couple." Gabriel said poking his head in my bedroom. I grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. He shut the door quickly then opened it and laughed before he and Sam ran down the hallway laughing their butts off.

"Ugh. Those boys." I growled. 

"I know what we should play... how about... Sorry?" Cas suggested holding the game out and shrugging. I started laughing and he soon joined in moments later.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A Few Days Later..._ **

I was freaking out. Today was my first date. Most people think it's weird that I am going into high school and this is the first time I am going out with someone but it's not that odd. I was so nervous because I didn't know what to do.

What should I wear? What should I say? Should I bring her flowers? Oh my god what am I going to do? I was going to screw this up. My girlfriend, Daniella and I have been together for a few months now and I finally gathered up the nerve to ask her out on a date. The only problem was... I had no idea what I was supposed to do.

"DEAN!" I yelled downstairs. A few seconds later he was standing in my bedroom with his arms crossed, leaning against the doorframe.

"What do you need?"

"I need advice on everything. What if she wants to kiss me? What do I do? How should I act? What do I bring? What do I wear?"

"Okay... okay slow down. One step at a time. If you are uncomfortable with her kissing you then just tell her. Or you know you could let her kiss you. Act like yourself of course I mean that's what got you two together and if she doesn't like you for you then she can go find  someone else. Don't worry, I got your flowers for her and I will pick something out for you to wear. The only thing you need to worry about doing right now, is taking a shower."

I stared at him. No matter how long I have known him, it had always amazed me how he could keep up with my questions like that all the time. He never faltered and always seemed to have an answer. 

"What are you staring at?" he asked.

"Uh sorry. I was just marveling at how you always seem to have an answer and can keep up with every question I ask in a minute."

"That thing happens when you've known someone long enough."

I nodded and he shooed me away. He was right though... I did need to take a shower. I walked into the bathroom and stripped before climbing in the shower. This was going to be a difficult night but at least I know Dean will be there no matter the outcome.

 

(Dean's POV)

 

I watched as Cas sulked into the bathroom before sighing. I didn't know why but it hurt when he said he was going on a date tonight, but being the friend I am, I had already gotten everything ready, knowing he would have a difficult time.

I sauntered over to his closet and began rummaging through his shirts to find something. I realized he didn't have anything plain in the closet so I grabbed an AC/DC shirt that would make him look hot along with a pair of skinny jeans. 

I didn't really think about knocking as  I walked into the bathroom humming metallica. I placed the clothes on the toiler and spun around to find Cas standing in the shower shocked and frozen in all of his naked glory.

"OH MY GOD DEAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" he yelled.

"Putting your clothes on the toilet obviously. You know most people shower with the curtain closed." I said turning away.

"Yeah well most people don't come into a bathroom while another person is showering."

I just shook my head and quickly exited the bathroom feeling quite embarrassed for myself. I really should have thought that through all the way. I sat on his bed and grabbed a book off of his shelf, leafing through it. 

When the door opened, steam rolled through the room and I made sure to turn away until Cas told me that he was fully clothed. We stood there in an awkward silence for a moment, both of us still completely shocked by what happened five minutes ago.

"Dude... I am so sorry."

"Ah don't be. It's not like you haven't seen it before." he said sticking his toungue out. I threw a pillow at him and he quickly dodged. I glanced at the time and cursed. He needs to get going or he'll be late.

I quickly grabbed his flowers and we walked downstairs. Gabriel took a picture of the two of us before scampering of the room, chuckling like a maniac. I sighed and looked at Cas who just rolled his eyes in return.

Once we got outside I turned to Cas. "If you don't want to kiss just let her know, or just let her kiss you. Don't get anything that will be extremely messy and be yourself." I reminded him.

"I know, I know. But thank you anyway Dean." he said turning to get in the car where his mom was waiting.

"Oh and Cas!" I yelled. He turned towards me slowly, a slight smirk on his face. "Have a great time." I finished. He nodded and ran off to the car before he could change his mind about going on this date.

I trudged back over to my house, suddenly feeling very tired but knowing that I won't get much sleep tonight. I trudged up the stairs and into my room, peeling of my shirt and sliding under the covers.

Flicking through the channels until I found a show I knew I would either fall alseep watching or end up watching because I might be interested in it. The themesong was ridiculous, just like the name of the show. Who names their band of friends Ghostfacers? So stupid.

After a few hours of watching that corny crap, I finally managed to doze off.

 

(Cas' POV)

 

I hesitantly raised my hand to knock on the door. I was so nervous despite what Dean said. I wish he were here to help me through this. Finally I mustered up enough courage to lightly knock and the door practitcally swung open.

Daniella's dark brown hair was curled and her red dress sparkled as it cascaded down her back. There was only one sleeve and her taned shoulder could be seen when it wasn't covered by her hair or by a shawl. 

"You look stunning Daniella." I said, smiling as I handed her the flowers. She smiled back but there was something in her eyes that didn't seem normal. 

"Not too bad yourself Cas." she said. I wrapped my arm around her waist and led her to the car, opening the door for her, as we got in. The drive to the diner was in silence and I couldn't help but feel like something was going to go wrong tonight.

It was a nice resteraunt, chandeliers hanging from the ceilings and white tablecloths. The menues had a golden liner and so did the chairs. The plates and silverware were very fragile and all the waiters and waitresses wore suits. It was classy.

Dinner's discussion was mainly about what classes we wanted to take and how happy we were. I cracked a joke and both of us were laughing but hers suddenly stopped. I soon stopped laughing and looked at her seriously. There wasn't a trace of humor or laughter inside of her eyes.

"Cas. I have something really important to talk about right now." I was so confused. What would be so important that she would stop laughing n the middle of a joke?

"Yeah sure... what is it?" I asked.

"Well you see... you are a really nice guy and your funny and I love that about you..." she started. I thought I knew where this was going and my heart was breaking a little inside just at the thought of it.

"And don't get me wrong... I love dating you and everything but..." she trailed off.

"But you like someone else." I finished. She nodded simply. I sighed as I closed my eyes. 

"Look I'm sorry Cas... but I..." she continued.

"No. I get it. No need to apologize." I whispered, my eyes still closed. The waiter brought the bill and quickly left, seeing how uncomfortable we were at the moment. I quickly paid before I got up.

Opening her car door, she got in the car and I didn't look at her once. My mom drover her home and decided not to ask any questions, noticing how uncomfortable and quite I was being. Instead, once we got to the house she just simply asked if I had a spare change there and when I nodded so did she before going inside.

I look down at my watch to see that it's three in the morning. Dean would be so mad if I woke him up right now... he wouldn't say anything though because he knew I'd come over anyway. I won't get any sleep alone tonight, so I stalked over to his house as quietly as possible. I climbed the tree by his window and snuck in. He left it unlocked which meant he knew I was coming eventually.

I sat down on the bed and sighed. My head in my hands, my elbows on my knees. I refused to cry. I knew it was coming. I knew something was going to happen as soon as she opened that door tonight but being the fool I was, I went on the date anyway.

I sighed again before pulling back the covers and crawling into bed next to Dean. I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me and I knew that Dean was aware that something had gone wrong. So I spilled my guts out. I whispered what happened until I cried. He turned me over to where I was facing him and told me she was stupid and she wasn't worth my tears. Then he hugged me tight in his warm embrace and we dozed off.


	4. Chapter 4

(Cas's POV)

 

I groaned as my eyes fluttered open as the blinding sunlight filtered through the blinds. I made to stretch, only to find that my arms were pinned to my side. I forgot that I was at Dean's house.

He would be so embarrassed when he woke up. I tried, gently, to get out of his grasp but all that accomplished was him groaning and hugging me tighter. I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to go back to sleep but I couldn't.

I try not to think about how much I had to pee but it wasn't working very well. "Cas." Dean mutters as he squirms a bit before finally resting with his head on my chest. A shiver shoots up my spine.

I try not to shudder for fear of waking Dean up. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. There were no worry lines on his face and he looked as though nothing could bother him. I smiled as he snuggled closer. He shivered and another shot up my spine.

I pulled the blanket up so that he was covered and he soon stopped shivering. I brushed the hair out of his eyes and quietly cursed myself when he groaned, his eyes fluttering open. "Good morning Sleepyhead.", I mimicked, remembering he had said that last time.

"Good morning." he said groggily. He hadn't realized he was still hugging me. I chuckled and my gut ached.  _All right I gotta pee._

"Can you... uh... let me go so I can pee?"

He blushes bright red and snakes his arms away before sitting up, head in his hands. I was worried about him but I also knew he'd kill me if I pissed on his covers.

After opening the bathroom door, I quietly snuck out and hugged Dean from behind but when he didn't laugh I frowned. I moved to sit next to him and nooticed that his jaw was tense, meaning he was clenching his teeth. His eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily.

"Dean... are you okay?" 

He breathed in deeply, moving his head away from his hands. "Peachy." he said smiling fakely and giving me a thumbs up.

"No. Tell me what's up."

"Just... embarrassed is all." he said a little too quickly but I knew that he didn't want to talk about it. "Sorry about your date last night."

"It's all good. It isn't your fault is it?"

"Do you feel like watching corny ghost shows?" he asked. He knew me so well. He flipped the romote towards me as his phone started going off. "I found a new show called Ghostfacers. It's really corny."

I flipped through the channels as he picked up his phone and began pacing. "What do you want?" he growled and I could only assume it was Daniella.

 

(Dean's POV)

 

"Well did he tell you why I broke up with him?" she asked.

"No and I couldn't care less about why. You hurt him."

"Because I liked someone else and he understood that."

"Okay so why the hell are you calling me about this. You knew damn well that he would have come to me to tell me about it anyways. So wh... ohhhh."

"Yeah." she replied shortly.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled.

"You mean you don't want to go out with me?"

"Not if you were the last person on Earth you bitch. You hurt my best friend so that you can try to go out with me... yeah nope." I then hung up and threw the phone on the bed giving Castiel an apologetic look.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know she liked me and if I did I still would have said no. I'm so sorry that I ruined yet another relationship."

"Dean... it's okay. Stop freaking out. I knew it was bound to happen anyway whether it be with you or not. I'm just glad it was my friend so I know why and not some random person."

 

**_A Few Minutes Later..._ **

(Cas's POV)

 

"This really is a weird show. And it is definitely corny." I said popping some popcorn in my mouth.

"I told you didn't I?" Dean asked and I threw a handful of popcorn at him. "Hey!" he yelled as his door opened. We both froze and then Bobby walked in.

"Uncle Bobby!" we both shouted, getting up to hug him.He wasn't actually my uncle but I was close enough to Dean that no one cared. Actually, Bobby wasn't related to the Winchesters either. He and John are really close so they call each other brothers.

"Hey. Long time no see!" he chuckled wrapping us both in a hug.

"How have you been?" Dean asked.

"Great. I'm tired though. Long trip. Nice to see you boys." he replied before leaving. I know he just wanted to talk to John so I let him walk away. 

"I looked back to Dean and burst into a laughing fit. He had popcorn in his hair and a gummy worm haning off the side of his head.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked, confused. That only made me laugh louder. He looked so adorable right now.

"Hold on. I need to take a picture." I said reaching for my phone but it wasn't in my pocket. Frowning, I began searching for it on the bed. Maybe it slid out while I was sleeping.

"What are you looking for?"

"My phone... I had it with me last night but now it's... hold on. I know where it is." There was only one person who would take it from me. "SAM!" I yelled and a fit of giggling errupted from his room. I shook my head and headed towards the door. "Stay there and don't move. I wanna take a picture when I get back."

Dean sighed and sat down on the bed. Surpressing my laughter, I walked out of his room. He was going to flip. I walked towards Sam's room silently because I was planning on scaring him when I entered his room.

I was just passing the stairs when I heard Bobby and John talking. "So are Dean and Cas together, finally?" Bobby asked. Finally? What did he mean by finally?

"No." John replied. He seemed... upset? No that wasn't the right word for it.

"They should be... I mean they've known each other for what... 10-11 years now? They'd also be great together."Bobby said. Did he mean together, tegether? As in a couple?

"Yeah, yeah. I know and I agree. There's just one little problem." John stated. I hope they hadn't meant as a couple. Me and Dean? A couple? I didn't know how to feel about that and it would only be weirder because that means John wishes we were together and I just couldn't wrap my head around that idea.

I couldn't believe I was actually hearing this right now though. "And what's that?" Bobby asked, annoyed.

This was way too weird. Nothing could top this but it seemed the Univers had other plans because my mom walked through the front door. "Cas is 100% straight." she said.

Oh my god. Oh my freakin god. This stuff is way too weird. I've had enough of this and I was going to leave, but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to get up and actually leave.

"It"s been a while." Bobby said smiling as he hugged her tightly. 

"That it has been." she replied. When they finally pulled apart my mom looked dead serious. "This is about Dean and Cas right?"

"Yup." Bobby replied simply.

"I knew it. I'm just awaiting the day one of them says something. I mean everything about them screams couple." she said. She was fangirling. My mom was fangirling. If that wasn't weird enough... she was fangirling over me and Dean.

"It does." John agreed.

"Does Cas know that Dean li..." Bobby trailed off when my mom held up her hand. She put a finger to her lips before pointing to her ear and then upstairs and I knew she caught me. How she was able to do that amazed me but she did.

"No, he doesn't." she said as she ascended the stairs. She glared at me and I sulked away. "We should have this discussion somewhere more private." she called downstairs before she walked down as well.

I rolled my eyes as I opened up Sam's door. Their words kept swimming through my head again and again.  _ **They'd be great together.**_ _ **Everything about them screams couple.**_

I wonder what Bobby was going to say before my mom cut him off. I grabbed my phone from Sam and headed back to the room, taking a deep breath before opening the door, sighing as I did so.

 ** _Couple. Cute. Are Cas and Dean together finally?_**  

I looked up at dean hearing one last thing before closing the door behind me, leaving those thoughts, worries and feelings behind me for another time.

**_Does he know that Dean li..._ **


	5. Chapter 5

(Sam's POV)

 

I chucked a ball at the door as it quietly opened and began laughing as it hit Cas in the head. He glared at me as he snatched his phone off of the table and stormed back to Dean's room. As soon as the door slammed shut behind him, Gabriel and I broke into a fit of laughter.

Then I silently shook his shoulder, pointed to my ear, then my lips, before gesturing for him to follow me. He nodded and we silently got up, heading to my door and silently sneaking out. 

I threw open Dean's door and started laughing again when they jumped six feet in the air. I was laughing so hard I fell to the floor, clutching my side, because of the pain. Gabriel followed not too long afterwards. 

"What the hell, dude?" Dean yelled which only made me laugh even harder. I rolled over accidentally rolling Gabriel over too, landing on him. I froze and so did he. He turned his head, hair cascading over his face and covering it. I was just now realizing that he had long hair.

A cough sounded and I quickly pushed myself off of Gabriel and I pulled him up quickly. I brushed my shirt down and glared at Dean who looked like he was about to start laughing his butt off.

"What are you doing in here?" Cas asked.

"Bored... wanna play a game." I whined and Cas sighed. He got up, grabbed Gabriel's shoulder and  walked out of the room with Gabriel in tow. I watched Dean as he stared at Cas go and I started laughing again.

"What are you laughing about?" he asked throwing a pillow at me.

"The way you look at him, as if he's the most important thing in the world. It's priceless."

"Shut up."

"Oh look at me... I'm Dean and I'm in love with my best friend." I mocked. He threw another pillow at me but I easily dodged it.

"Look who's talking lover boy. What was that whole thing about? You know, the staring into the soul with Gabriel?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Just now. The way you gazed into his eyes as though he was the most perfect thing you've ever seen." he mocked, smirking.

"You ass!" I yelled throwing a pillow at him. We started jumping around the room hitting each other with the pillows.

The door opened and Cas and Gabriel walked in, their hands full of board games but Dean and I were too wrapped up in our pillow fight to notice us. He threw another pillow and I dodged it. The pillow hit the boys behind me and the board games fell out of their hands.

"Hey!" Cas yelled but Gabriel just chuckled and grabbed a pillow. Cas joined in too, feeling left out. Soon the whole room was a disaster. Pieces were scattered everywhere, blankets strewn about, popcorn in everyone's hair. There was candy in places that candy shouldn't be.

We all stood there, soaking wet, because John had just walked in, thrown a bucket of water on top of us, and left telling us we needed to be quiet. I just chuckled before moving around to start picking everything up. Cas left to go get towels and Gabriel left to go get a vacuum.

"Dean?" I asked and he hummed in response. "Do you like Cas?" 

He froze. "No." he said quickly and I knew he was lying. I shrugged and decided that should he piss me off, I could always tell Cas how he felt.

"What about you... do you like Gabriel?" he asked. 

"No." I said. I wasn't technically lying either. I didn't know whether I liked him more than just a friend or not.

 

(Gabriel's POV)

 

Cas headed downstairs with me to get the vacuum. "Hey Gabe... can I ask you something?" I nodded as I struggled to get the vacuum cord untangled. Somehow that's always what happened here.

"Do you like Sam?" my breathing picked up and I froze for a split second but it wasn't long enough for Cas to notice. I started trying to pull it out again and finally managed, taking a deep breath as I stumbled backwards.

I sighed as I dragged the vacuum back with me. I tied the hose and cord around it before lugging it backwards, huffing as I tried to get it upstairs.

"Are you avoiding me?" I shook my head and pointed to the vacuum before pointing upstairs, out of breath. "Do you like Sam?" he asked again. I tried lugging it upstairs again and Cas stepped on it so that I couldn't move.

"Answer me."

"What do you want me to say?" I asked exasperated.

"The truth."

"I don't know what you want me to say."

"I want you to tell me if you like Sam." Cas sighed.

"If I answer can we go back upstairs?" I asked. He nodded and I sighed before looking him in the eye. "No." I said. 

"Yeah right."

"What?"

"Yeah right. You like Sam and we both know it and by the looks of things he likes you back."

"I highly doubt that. Sam isn't gay. He doesn't like guys. He never has and never will and even if he did I wouldn't be more than just a friend." I sighed.

"You don't know that and you can be more than just friends or brothers like you practically are. Something more could happen."

"I have to ask you something then." I said and he nodded slightly. "Do you like Dean?"

"No." he said and I knew he wasn't lying, but the way he looked at Dean, the way he acted around him... there was something there. He just didn't know it yet.

I shrugged and asked him to help me get the vacuum upstairs. I pushed the door open and turned towards Cas as I blushed because he was staring at me. Cas gave me a knowing look and I glared at him.

"What took you two yahoo's so long?" Dean asked.

"Stuff." Cas and I said together and we started laughing. The other two boys looked between the two of us and started laughing too. Then we all began cleaning and soon the room was back to normal and we all just sat and watched some corny ghost shows and ate popcorn.


	6. Chapter 6

** NOTE: So this is the pose the tiger was in when they took the photo. The one beneath is the picture of the Wolf they got a picture of. These are actually the photos my mom took when we went to the zoo a few years ago and they were so perfect I couldn't get rid of them. **

 

(Dean's POV)

 

That night Cas and Gabe decided to stay the night again so we continued watching Ghostfacers. Gabriel and Sam didn't believe any of it was real but they were deinitely intrigued so they decided to stay and watch it.

Eventually Cas and Sam fell asleep, Cas's head on my chest and Sammy's head in Gabe's lap. I ran my fingers through Cas's hair and chuckled when he mumbled incoherently in his sleep.

I looked over to Gabriel and saw him doing the same thing as I was and I couldn't help but wonder if he had feelings for my brother.

"Hey Gabe?" I asked. He hummed, letting me know that I had his attention. "Do you like Sammy?" I asked. His head shot up and his eyes widened.

"What?"

"Do you like Sammy?" I repeated.

"Do you and Cas plan these things out? He asked me this earlier." I chuckled and shook my head. Well at least I'm not the only one who noticed Gabe's actions around Sam. He sighed and thought about it for a second before answering.

"I do. He's just so sweet and caring. He's always there when you need him and he's incredibly intellegent. He will always help you out in need and I admire his personality. He never shows that he gets mad and I just love everything about him." I smiled as he talked about my brother.

"I think you two would be great together... just give it time and he'll want you back. Trust me. But I want you to know... if you hurt my brother in any way. I will murder you." I said.

Gabriel nodded and thought for a moment before asking me a question himself. "Do you like Castiel?"

"I do and I'm sure you know that too. Everyone deos except him. I don't know whether to be thankful for that or not though because I'm scared to know his reaction."

"He likes you too. He just doesn't know it yet."

"Are you sure?" He nodded simply and I smiled, finally being able to doze off.

When I woke up, Castiel was smiling up at me. "What?" I asked.

"You just look so peaceful when you sleep. It's amazing." He then got up and went to the bathroom leaving me alone to my thoughts. When did this even happen. I don't even remember when I began to like him and it's aggrivating.

When he came back into the bedroom I got up, groaning as I stretched. "I want some pie. Let's go to the Cafe." I suggested and Cas chuckled, nodding.

I grabbed my clothes and quickly changed before grabbing Cas's wrist and heading to the Cafe. When we walked in we immediately took a seat and the waitress came over. "I'll have an apple pie with a cup of tea on the side and he'll have croissant with nothing to drink. Thanks." 

The waitress finished jotting that down and turned to get another table's order. "You ready for the first year of high school?" Cas asked. I nodded. I was a little nervous but I shook it off. 

"What about you?" 

"Not really but it's bound to happen anyway." he said and I nodded in understanding. 

 

(Cas's POV)

 

When the waitress came back she smiled brightly and leaned forward a little too much so that her chest would be in full view in front of Dean. "Here you are." she said sweetly. I coughed and she looked between the two of us before squeaking and flushing bright red. "I am so sorry." she whispered as she quickly rushed away.

"What was that all about?" I asked confused and Dean chuckled. 

"You looked pissed when she was flirting with me." he replied and I was still confused. When she came back she put the plates down, not looking at either of us.

"You two are a cute couple you know." she said before rushing off again. 

"Oh my... we're not..." but she was already gone. Dean started chuckling again. "Why don't you ever say anything about it when people say we're cute?" I asked. 

"Because it only makes people believe we are more. The more you deny it, the more people believe." he replied. I turned bright red and quickly finished my croissant. Once Dean finished, I payed and we quickly walked towards the door.

"I'm so sorry again." the waitress said.

"It's fine really." I said as we left and walked outside. It wa a beautiful day outside and we decided to go for a walk.

The trees were turning a brilliant shade of green and the flowers were blooming. It was so peaceful out and I sighed contentedly. This was going to be a great day. We decided to go to the zoo and gawk at all the animals.

Stopping by an ice-cream cart and eating ice-cream as we walked around. As we finished our ice-cream I saw the wild cats area and we walked that way. I loved wild cats. They were huge and goregous. Everything about them was majestic.

I excitedly pointed to the tiger exhibit and Dean chuckled, grabbing my hand and quickly walking over there. He snapped a few pictures which were incredible. The tiger seemed to be lying still specifically for us.

"Hey can you get a picture of us with the lion please?" Dean asked a random person who nodded. Dean and I leaned back and made a silly face and then took a serious picture. Thanking the person, we continued walking through the zoo. 

"That tiger was gorgeous." I said and Dean hummed in agreement.

We saw so many other exhibits but Dean's favorite was the wolf. The wolf had frozen and stared straight at us as Dean took out his camera and took a picture. He was so intrigued by the wolf's movements and reactions to everything. We stood there for about 15 minutes while Dean gawked at the wolves. 

I stood there the whole time marveling at how adorable he looked when he was excited about something and I couldn't help but smile. When Dean finally decided he was done looking at the wolves we went to the gift shop and got a bunch of crap.

"Today was amazing. I can't believe you jumped when the turkey fluffed his feather out. That was amazing." I laughed and Dean soon joined in as well.

"Today was a great day wasn't it?" he asked, smiling to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTE: I don't know if you guys even read these. If you do, I'm sorry for how long it's taking me to update this fic. I had no plotline until somewhat recently and I am trying to start it. I am going to skip forward a bit in this chapter. It's going to be the first day of school. I apologize for how crappy this fic is and especially this chapter. I am trying, I truly am. Thank you for sticking with mee. -Levi**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**_Dean_ **

Loud banging resounded through the room as my brother slammed his fist against the door, giving me a headache. "Dean!" he shouted and I slowly opened my eyes, snapping them shut only moments later because the blaring lights making my headache worse.

"Dean! Get up! We're gonna be late for school." Sam yelled. I groaned, sliding my legs out of the bed, heading over to my closet. I sighed, slowly. It was the first day of school. I always hated the first day.

I grabbed a random shirt and pair of pants, quickly changing, and opening the door quickly. My brother jumped, frightened and I chuckled lightly. "Come on. We should get going." I whispered. I wrapped an arm around him as we walked out the front door. 

Cas and Gabe soon joined  us and we started heading off to the schools. The middle school was just across the street so I was glad I got to enjoy some time with my brother before the day started. 

I looked over to Cas and blushed lightly. The sun lit up his feautres and made his blue eyes shine. I turned away, to hide my blush and Sammy punched my shoulder lightly. I glared at him and he just started laughing. 

I hugged my brother goodbye and smiled as I watched as he and Gabe walked hand in hand to the school. I couldn't believe that they got together before I had gathered up the courage to tell Cas how I felt about him.

Turning, I stared up at the school. There were many large windows covering the front of the school and I smiled at Cas, wrapping an arm around his shoulders as we walked in. "Are you ready?" I asked nervously.

"Just a little bit." he mumbled. I spotted Jo and headed over to her. 

"Hey. What's going on?" I asked excitedly. 

"Nothing much. Lisa and I were just talking about how much we wanted to be cheerleaders this year." Jo said smiling brightly. Cas poked me and I looked over to him. He pointed in the direction of his friend Anna and I nodded.

He took off in her direction and I couldn't help but chuckle at how adorable he looked and how much he seemed ot fit in here. "You thinking about doing any sports?" Lisa asked, batting her eyelashes.

"I might try out for football this year." I shrugged and backed away slowly. Jo must have noticed how nervous LIsa made me with her flirting so she wrapped an arm around my waist. She slightly startled me but I thanked her quietly. Lisa immediately backed off and I chuckled lightly.

I had a feeling that this year was going to be a great year.

 

_**Cas** _

I stood behind awkwardly as Dean chatted with Jo and Lisa. They were talking about cheerleading and sports. I was a little uncomfortable but then I looked over and saw my friend's waving at me. I poked Dean, gesturing to the girls and he nodded in understanding.

I ran away as quickly as I could and skidded to a halt in front of Charlie and Anna. "Hey. How was computer camp?" I asked Charlie and she smiled brightly.

"It was amazing. I had so much fun and I was definitely ahead of the rest of them. How was your summer?" she asked. Anna blushed slightly and I chuckled. They would be great together if they ever decided to actually get together.

"It was amazing. I had a blast." I said turning to look at Dean. Jo had her arm wrapped around his waist and was practically hanging on him. Anger bubbled within me but I shook my head. He had every right to be with her. It's not like we were together or anything. 

"Dean and I traveled everywhere and had a bunch of fun. I broke up wiht Danielle though. But hey, I had people to look out for me. Oh and Uncle Bobby came back." 

"That's great." Anna said, giving Charlie a knowing look. "Hey how are Sam and Gabriel... did they finally get together?" 

"Actually they did. It only took them 11 years to figure it out but whatever." I said smiling. 

"They're not the only ones." Charlie mumbled quietly.

"What?" I asked slightly shocked. _Did they somehow know about the feelings I harbored for Dean? There's no way. I just started having these feelings._  I shook my head slightly, a smile on my face as the first bell ran and we headed off to class.

****

**_Dean_ **

The day went by slowly and at last it was lunch time. I quickly grabbed lunch and headed over to the table where Lisa and Jo were, raising my head to keep my eye out for Cas. When I finally did spot him, he was heading towards my table with a huge smile on his face.

I moved my stuff over so he could sit down. He silently thanked me and we started talking about things we wanted to do this year. "Who are you gonna take to Homecoming?" Lisa asked. My eyes quickly flickered to Cas who turned bright red in response but Jo wrapped an arm around me.

Cas seemed to sulk a bit but I thought I was imagining things so I just shook it off. Anna and Charlie were heading this way and I smiled, waving. Charlie smiled slightly and Anna just looked down. "Come sit with us." she whispered.

Cas looked at me in question and I slightly nodded. He needed to have other friends too. I couldn't drag him around all the time and I knew he was uncomfortable with the sports conversations.

"Finally he's gone." Lisa sighed and I glared at her.

"You better watch your mouth. He is still a great friend of mine." I spat harshly. She flinched slightly and nodded but she still glared in his direction. I sighed as I settled back in. The conversation quickly turned back into Homecoming and I zoned out. 

I hoped Cas was enjoying himself. I looked up to find him looking back at me. When our eyes met, I thought I saw him blushing, but he turned away to quickly for me to get a good look. I sighed again, wishing the day would go faster so I could do tryouts and go home.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**NOTE: I apologize again for how crappy this chapter is. I am having a writer's block and can't write very well. I also realized I suck at writing High School AU's which is going to make life more fun for the others I'm doing. Anyways I wanted to let you guys know that after this I'm going to skip to their Senior year. That way Sam and Gabe are at the school too. Just a forewarning. Thank you for reading.- Levi**


End file.
